Savior in a Blue Box
by bandnerd21
Summary: Moulin Rouge/Doctor Who crossover. When Christian's world comes crashing down, hope appears in the form of a strange man in a blue box. Also posted on the Doctor Who page; I simply wanted to reach more people than would be found on a crossover page.


I don't actually have much to say about this... It was fun to write, though! I just can't leave a sad ending alone, I guess. I hope you guys enjoy it!

I obviously don't own either of these.

* * *

The Doctor sadly smiled at the TARDIS. "Just you and me again, old girl." He patted the console fondly. Amy and Rory were gone, and he was once again on his own.

"Where will you take me now?" He ran madly, flipping levers as he went. The TARDIS groaned as she started traveling. He was flung around the console room for a few moments before she landed. His lips quirked up in a smile with the prospect of a new adventure and he flung open the doors. The sight that met his eyes caused the smile to fade. He had materialized backstage at a theatre. There was a crowd of people surrounding a young man who was kneeling next to a woman.

"Call the doctor," he screamed.

The Doctor cleared his throat, and the young man turned his tear-streaked face to look at him.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. You are?"

"Christian. Can you save her?"

"Well, I'll certainly try." He knelt down beside Christian and the woman. She was breathing heavily and crying. "What's wrong with her?"

"Consumption," an older woman answered him.

"Hmm..." _Consumption... So that means they don't actually know what it is. There may be something in the TARDIS that could heal her..._ "Get her into the TARDIS." He received blank looks. "My... My machine. It heals people." _Slight lie, but they don't have to know that. _

Christian scooped the woman up-she seemed to weigh nothing at all-and carried her through the door of the TARDIS. When he burst through the doors, his eyes grew wide. "It's-"

"Bigger on the inside, I know! We don't really have time for you to gawk right now. Maybe I'll take you two for the tour later. Take her down those stairs, make a left, then a right, and go through the door at the end of the hallway. It should be a bedroom." Christian nodded and followed the Doctor's directions.

The Doctor began rummaging through the knick-knacks he had thrown under the console over the years.

"Nanogenes, nanogenes, nanogenes... Where did I put them?" He tossed a few odds and ends aside before finally digging out a small capsule. "Nanogenes!"

He sprinted across the TARDIS, finally coming to the room where Christian and the young lady were. When he entered, Christian looked up.

"Thank God you're back. I can't hear her breathing." Worry creased his brow and tears streaked his face.

The Doctor put his hand on Christian's shoulder. "Don't worry. I can save her." He walked past Christian to where the young woman was lying on the bed. He uncapped the capsule and let the nanogenes do their job.

Christian stated at the golden beams of light in awe. "What are those things? Is it medicine?"

The Doctor turned to him, smiling. "The best medicine. Of course, you have to make sure they're programmed correctly, but these are set to human. I checked. Your friend will be fine. What's her name?"

"Satine," Christian breathed, barely daring to make a sound as color returned to Satine's face and her breathing became more normal. Then he registered what the Doctor had said. "Programmed? Since when do you have to program medicine?"

The Doctor sighed. Time travel... "It's medicine from the future. A different world's future, actually. It uses a map of the biology to fix anything that might be wrong."

"So, you have a machine that's bigger on the inside, and it can travel through time and space?"

"Precisely! Oh, you're clever!"

"So, you're a space doctor?"

"Not exactly. I'm not technically a doctor, by your standards, but my name is the Doctor because I've dedicated my life to saving people. I travel, find people in need, and I help them in whatever way I can. Sometimes, there's nothing I can do. But on days like today... Well, like I said the last time I used the nanogenes. Everybody lives."

"Then why don't you use these nano-whatsits for everything?"

"Some of the problems I face... Well, they're not physical. There are some things that can't be cured like this."

Suddenly, Satine took a deep breath, drawing the attention of the two men at her side. Christian quickly took her hand.

"Satine, my love, are you all right?"

She nodded slightly, sitting up. "I'm feeling a lot better. Almost as if nothing's wrong with me." She looked suspiciously at the Doctor. "Who's that?"

He took a step forward. "Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"A doctor... But I thought I couldn't be cured..."

"Not a doctor. The Doctor. Definite article. I have some special medicine I've found on my... Travels."

She seemed to accept that as an answer and moved to stand. "Well, thank you, "the Doctor.""

"Would you like to go back now, Satine?"

"Yes, love, I think that would be wonderful." The two smiled and followed the Doctor to the exit of the TARDIS. Once there, he stopped them.

"You know, you could always travel with me for a bit. See amazing worlds, the past, the future?"

Satine and Christian looked at each other, and she shook her head.

Christian answered for them. "No, I think we'll stay here. We've got a life to build after all, don't we?"

"Yes, we do."

"Oh, alright then. I hope you enjoy your future."

"We will," Satine answered, smiling broadly. The couple walked out of the TARDIS hand in hand, and the Doctor smiled. _Everybody lives._

* * *

So, that happened! If you liked, please review! If you didn't like, please review! In case you didn't notice, I like reviews! See y'all next time!


End file.
